Killing School Trip
The Killing School Trip is a killing game featured as the focus of the plot in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Like the Killing School Life and the Final Killing Game, this is hosted by Monokuma. The participants of the Killing Game was fifteen members of Remnants of Despair and an observer from the Future Foundation. This killing game occured inside a virtual world called as Neo World Program that took place in Jabberwock Island. The Neo World Program originally created to delete all of the brainwashing effect of the participants before the Ultimate Hope Izuru Kamukura uploaded the AI version of Junko Enoshima who messed up the entire program and started the killing game. History Prelude Although Izuru was labeled as a Remnant of Despair, he was never brainwashed into committing despair-inducing acts. He took an interest in despair for its unpredictability, after he was persuaded by Junko via the first killing game. Later on, however, Izuru bore witness to another event that serve as evidence of how unpredictable hope can be. Ultimately, he remained undecided between hope and despair, and thus merely spent his tenure as a member of Ultimate Despair in order to witness Junko's despair while looking for an opportunity to pit hope and despair against each other. After the death of Junko, Izuru convinced the other Remnants of Despair to participate in a new plan: allow the Future Foundation to capture them and put them in the Neo World Program, an advanced computer simulation intended to purge the brainwashing that had driven them to despair. Izuru's stated plan was to corrupt the program with an AI based on Junko that could inhabit the bodies of her Remnants by "killing" them in the simulation, effectively reviving their leader several times over. However, Izuru's true aim was to set up a battle between hope and despair, allowing him to choose which side to take once and for all. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair The game is from Hajime Hinata's point of view as he starts his first year at Hope's Peak Academy. As he walks into the school building, he is overcome with fatigue. When he recovers, he finds himself in front of a door. He has the strong urge to open it and once he does, he finds himself in a classroom full of his new classmates. They suddenly find themselves locked in the classroom and a pink bunny, Usami, appears before them, claiming herself the class' teacher. Suddenly the classroom around them falls away to reveal a paradise-like island. Usami tells them that they are on a school trip and they are to befriend each other to gain hope fragments and make their hope grow. Just as they get used to the peaceful island life, Monokuma appears and takes control of the island, announcing that the students must participate in a life of mutual killing if they wish to escape. List Of Rules * Usami's rules: ** Rule #1: Extreme violence is prohibited on this island. Please live peaceful and relaxing lives with your fellow students. ** Rule #2: Be considerate of each other and work together to obtain Hope Fragments. ** Rule #3: Littering is not allowed. Let us coexist with this island's bountiful nature in "mutual prosperity". ** Rule #4: The lead teacher cannot directly interfere with the students. An exception to this rule is made if any student violates a rule. * Monokuma's rules: ** Rule #5: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students. ** Rule #6: If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed. ** Rule #7: If the blackened is not exposed, the remaining students will be executed. ** Rule #8: As a reward, the surviving blackened will be forgiven of their crime and allowed to leave the island. ** Rule #9: The Body Discovery Announcement will play as soon as three or more people discover a body for the first time. ** Rule #10: Destroying any property of this island without permission is expressly prohibited. This includes the surveillance cameras and monitors. ** Rule #11: You are free to investigate this island at your own discretion. Your actions in this regard are not limited. ** Last Rule: Additional School Trip Rules may be added at the headmaster's discretion. * The following rule was added later: ** Rule #12: The blackened may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "killing game". Results and Aftermath Ten out of fifteen Remnants of Despair remained comatose in the immediate aftermath, and the other five opted to stay on Jabberwock Island until they could find a way to help them. A peacekeeping squad was dispatched by Kyosuke Munakata to Jabberwock Island to kill the survivors, but Byakuya Togami's own squad saved them and presumably transported all the inhabitants off of the island. Sometime during the Final Killing Game, all of the comatose victims of the Killing School Trip were awakened from their comas by Izuru. Purged of their previous brainwashing, they joined their remaining friends in rescuing the Future Foundation and stopping Ryota Mitarai from brainwashing the world. After taking the blame for the Final Killing Game, the whole class (including Ryota) decides to return back to Jabberwock Island. Trivia *With 5 non-comatose survivors, and 10 comatose survivors, all of which eventually woke up, the Killing School Trip ultimate result has the least casualties. This is due to the Killing Game occurring in a virtual reality, those who were killed only entered a comatose state and were revived later. Only one classmate are officially remained dead in reaL life. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Information Category:Events Category:Mutual Killing Games